


Heat Wave

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Reality, Blanket Fic, Canon Het Relationship, Community: fmakinky, F/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Written for the FMA Kinky prompt of:  <i>Ed and Winry need to keep warm in Briggs.</i><br/>Disclaimer:  I promise I'll clean up the sandbox and put the toys away when I'm done playing with them (I might even dust them off).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was bitterly cold and Edward wished again that slipping away from Kimbley hadn’t meant that they were hiding out in a deserted mining town. Well, deserted except for the troops roaming through it, something they had to keep a watchful eye out for. No way would he and Al let Winry get taken back to the fort, not until it was safe for her to be there. The bad thing was, neither he nor Winry had really dressed for the weather, not expecting to be slinking through a ghost town for days on end. He’d used alchemy to transmute their clothing, adding bulk and warmth when they’d come across some old blankets that hadn’t succumbed to dryrot, but that still wasn’t enough. They had to keep their fire small and low at night, not wanting to alert Kimbley or the Briggs troops to their whereabouts. 

Before that first, desolate night was even over, Edward had found himself pulling Winry closer, wanting to offer his own body heat to her. It turned out that she was warmer than he was. The automail conducted cold and Edward knew Winry could feel their icy weight even through her clothes. She’d said nothing, just given him a worried look. Edward had muttered, “I’ll be okay,” though secretly, he soaked up her warmth like a cat basking in a sunbeam. Alphonse had scooted farther away – his own metal body radiated the cold, and he’d said something about keeping watch while they slept. Unfortunately, the cold meant it was hard to rest. Edward was half afraid if he fell asleep, he might freeze. From the way Winry huddled against him, her arm wrapped around his waist, her eyes constantly flicking from the fire to his face, she had the same concern. 

Morning had brought sunlight without warmth and they’d started their search for food. A few hours into the search, they lucked out, finding the remains of a general store with some canned goods. Edward thought he might be able to trap something but wasn’t sure he could offer Winry rat. He hoped they wouldn’t get that bad off but knew it was something to consider. 

“Blankets,” Winry called softly, holding up a couple. “We should take them with us.” 

“I’ll carry them, Winry.” Alphonse wrapped the cans of food in the blankets. The fabric would keep the metal from rattling inside his body. 

Edward winced, hating that Alphonse’s armor shell could be put to that sort of use – his brother should not be a storage container, dammit! The flare of anger running through him made Edward realize this was the first time he’d felt warm since he’d uncurled himself from Winry earlier that day. 

“The wind’s picking up outside.” Winry tugged her jacket closer. 

The brothers exchanged a look, knowing they needed a place to hole up for the night. The store wasn’t an option – the windows were too big; they’d disturbed the dust and what remained in the store. A quick glance would show anyone looking for them that they’d been there. So, the next best thing to do would be to get out of there. Of course, the easiest way to throw someone off their trail was to do what they weren’t expecting – so Edward thought they should spend the night across the street to the next building. There looked to be an apartment or something upstairs and it abutted another building, so, if need be, they could transmute a wall and sneak out of there. 

Once they got inside, they found out it had been subdivided into offices rather than apartments. There wouldn’t be any heat – no fireplace, and the radiators were completely defunct. “You could take the inner offices,” Alphonse said, “and I can keep a watch out here.” He didn’t say what they already knew – without a fire, it would be icy even in the inner rooms and Alphonse’s armor radiated cold. Before either of them could protest, he opened his chest plate to haul out the blankets and canned food, passing them to Edward. “You’d better get something to eat. I’ll let you know if I see anything.” 

Winry exhaled hard, turning to Edward. He didn’t want to meet her eyes, guessing what he might see in them. “Come on. Let’s pick a place where we can spend the night.” 

They chose an interior office, one without a window. Winry wrinkled her nose at the dirt but didn’t say anything, taking the cans from Edward and setting them on the desk. “It’s going to be cold tonight.” 

“Yeah.” Edward transmuted the blankets with a touch of his palms, remaking them to destroy mold and kill any parasites that might be hiding in the weave of the fabric. He couldn’t look at Winry as he said, “I’m sorry I got you into this.”

The snarl that answered him made Edward whip around. Winry glared at him, her hands clenched in fists. Edward nearly ducked, expecting a wrench to come hurtling his way. “This isn’t your fault!”

“It is, too!” He threw the blankets down, refraining from stomping his feet. “I should’ve told you…I should’ve warned you.”

Winry made a disparaging noise deep in her throat. “Like that would’ve stopped me coming here – you needed frigid weather automail.” 

“I was okay without it!” Edward gnashed his teeth, glaring at Winry. 

“Do you know you could’ve frozen to death?” Stabbing a hand toward the doorway, Winry growled, “That’s why Al’s out there! It’s too cold for him to be with us. The metal in his armor would make us colder.” She snatched one of the transmuted blankets out of Edward’s arms, spreading it out on the floor. “If I had my tools, I’d consider taking your automail off for the night.” Ignoring Edward’s grunt, Winry grabbed the other blanket. 

“Right, because you’d be able to haul me around if someone came through the door, looking for us.” Edward picked up one of the cans. Pears. Well, it was something to eat. Maybe. If they hadn’t frozen inside the can. He shook it, hearing a gloopy sound. “The pears might be all right to eat.”

Winry paced the room, fingering her chin, not seeming to hear him. “It’s going to be cold in here, if we’re on the floor. There’s a draft down at floor level.”

“So we’ll sleep off the floor.” Setting the cans on the floor, Edward touched his hands together and transmuted the desk into a sleeping platform. He ignored the heat that rose in his cheeks at the idea of sleeping next to Winry, telling himself it was the only way they’d be able to stay warm. “How’s this?” 

Her delighted smile was almost as warming as the springtime sun. “Perfect. Only…”

“Yeah?” 

“It’s still going to be hard to sleep on.”

Edward considered. “I can fix that. Hey, Al? I need your help moving some furniture.” A short time later, he and Alphonse had hauled some of the other broken desks into the room, transmuting the wood into shavings to make a rough mattress. A feather bed it wasn’t, but at least they wouldn’t be sleeping on either the drafty floor or hard wood. 

“You two should stay warm now.” Alphonse paused in the doorway. “Have a good night.” He closed the door behind him, leaving them enclosed in the room. 

For a few seconds, Edward stared at the closed door, fear knotting in his stomach, though he wasn’t even sure why. He tried to shake it off, turning to Winry, then snapping back around, his eyes huge. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Winry grumbled back, “Undressing.”

“I saw that. I mean, I didn’t see that but I,” Edward gave up. “Why?”

Sighing loudly, Winry said, “Because if you’d done any research before coming up here, you’d know that two people can stay warmer in the cold.” She paused and Edward risked a glance over his shoulder, surprised at how rosy her skin looked. “Gah! This is so hard to say. If we take off our clothes, we’ll stay warmer under the blanket.” 

His own skin flushed with heat. “You’re kidding?” 

“No! What, do you think I just want to see you naked? Or let you see me naked?” 

Surprised at how much that stung, Edward turned his attention back to the door. “It really works?”

“Do you think I’d be undressing if it didn’t?”

That hurt more though Edward decided not to let it show. This had to be tough for Winry, too. He wished he’d told her a long time ago what was going on rather than keeping her in the dark. Maybe she’d be safe now, rather than being hunted with Al and him. The idea that she could be hurt just by being his friend made his hands clench, his forearms trembling with the effort of keeping control of himself. Edward knew all too well that life wasn’t fair but he didn’t like having it shoved down his throat, especially where Winry was concerned. She’d already paid too much, losing her parents, losing her friends. Now that he was older, Edward knew the way he and Al had ditched her after their mom died, had to have hurt. That she’d been hurt more by their stupidity in trying to bring their mom back from the dead. And to add insult to injury, as soon as he was able to, he and Al had left again for four years. He was almost surprised Winry would be willing to even consider him and Al friends, with the way they’d treated her. Considering that made his stomach twist even harder. What would they do without Winry? What would he do without her? Again, he heard First Lieutenant’s Hawkeye’s voice, asking him if he loved Winry. _Now is not the time to be thinking about that!_ Another glance over his shoulder let Edward know that, regardless whether it was the time to be thinking about it, Winry was already undressed and under the blanket. 

Swallowing hard, Edward forced his hands up to the collar of his jacket, unzipping it. The cool air seemed to embrace him, making him want to zip the coat closed again, but he persevered, making quick work of undressing himself. He wondered about his automail and how cold it might be. The discomfort was already something he’d become accustomed to – Edward was pretty stoic when it came to his automail – but that didn’t mean Winry needed to be. “I’m sorry, Winry. The metal - ”

“Oh, shut up and get into bed.” 

“I just wanted to warn you.” Edward turned around to face her. “My automail…you were probably right. Should’ve come up with a way to take it off.”

Her face the only thing appearing above the blanket, Winry rolled her eyes. “Like you said, I’m not strong enough to carry you out of here.” 

Edward sat on the edge of the bed, toeing off his boots. Feeling his skin flush, he rose up a little to unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers, pushing them off. Down to his boxers and a-line, Edward lifted the blanket, hearing Winry’s protest at the cold air as he slid into the bed with her. “Sorry.” 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Winry rolled onto her side, facing him. Her arm draped across his stomach and Edward’s body stiffened automatically. “Relax, would you?” Her breath swept over his ear and jaw, making him shiver. Winry snorted and shifted, laying her leg over his. Edward wanted to pull away but his body betrayed him, her warmth its own seduction. He twisted into it, wrapping his flesh arm around her waist, pulling Winry even closer. 

She leaned her forehead against his cheek. They were so close now their breaths mingled. Edward found that he couldn’t look away from Winry, that his mouth felt dry. Even in the dim light of their room, Edward thought she was blushing. He could feel her breasts pressing into his chest and almost cursed himself for keeping his shirt on. 

It almost seemed like the kiss was planned except neither of them seemed to know what they were doing. Edward’s first thoughts after pulling back a little was that he wished his lips weren’t so chapped but Winry tasted nice. The way she licked her lips afterward made him think maybe he tasted okay, too. They bumped noses the second time, then figured it out. If Edward tilted his head this way and Winry leaned her head that way, noses stayed out of the way and breathing was almost – almost! – possible. Winry’s arms wrapped more tightly around him. Edward squirmed at the feeling of her hands walking up his spine, his eyes widening. When he wiggled like that, his crotch pressed against Winry’s and that. Felt. Amazing. 

Inside his boxers, his penis throbbed and twitched at the friction. Edward panted against Winry’s throat, kissing her under her chin. Following Winry’s lead, he stroked his hands down her sides, hesitating at her hips, not sure he should go any farther, then Winry pressed herself even more tightly against him and Edward moaned, all thoughts vanishing in a haze of lust. He knew Winry had to feel his cock. She didn’t seem to mind it, though; in fact, she seemed to be doing something that pushed her hips into his. Edward jerked when she squeezed his ass. “Winry!”

She kissed him hard, silencing him. Her tongue slipped into his open mouth, giving him something else to think about. Edward realized he was rocking into Winry and she wasn’t complaining. Her leg twisted around his. The thought rolled through his brain that his automail had to be cold on her skin but Winry didn’t seem to mind. She was so warm. Her panties felt damp against his thigh. Edward breathed out her name against her lips. His left hand spanned across her shoulder blades. Her nipples dug into his chest even through Edward’s shirt, their sharp points providing a counterpoint to the softness of her breasts. Edward wished he’d realized his body could feel like this. He never wanted to resort to his hand again. 

“You’re warm.” Winry kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Me?” Edward chuckled, “You’re on fire.” He pulled Winry on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Her thighs bracketed his hips, her hands cupped his face. Her body centered over his, Winry’s weight pressed almost uncomfortably on Edward’s penis but it felt good, too. His hips arched up into hers and that felt even better. “Hnn!” Sliding his hands down her back, Edward cupped her ass this time, squeezing.

“Like,” Winry asked, breathless, “that?”

“Nng!” There weren’t any words for what Edward was feeling right now. The way Winry moved above him, the friction on his penis, it all combined to render him speechless. He knew his body well enough to know what would happen, very soon, and he wasn’t sure how Winry would feel about that. The sensations felt like electricity coiling in the small of his back. Edward thumped his head against the mattress, his eyes rolling. “Hnn…Win-Winry!” Lightning seemed to shoot through him, exploding stars behind his eyelids.

For a few seconds, Edward thought he was floating, then Winry’s flushed face above his came into focus. She smiled at him, an expression in her eyes Edward wasn’t sure he’d seen before. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Winry sat up, a slow, graceful motion. “You’re a mess.”

The words didn’t make sense at first but when they did, Edward felt his face flush. “I was gonna warn you.” He grimaced, glancing away from her. “Then there wasn’t time.”

Winry caught his chin in her strong fingers, turning him back to face her. “It’s okay. You can fix it, right?” Without waiting for his answer, she rubbed her stomach, drawing Edward’s attention down. “Eww, this is sticky. No one ever told me it was sticky!”

“I’ll clean you up.” Edward wriggled his hips, trying to get Winry to move off of him. “And my shirt.” He couldn’t help but sneak a peek at her breasts. Why’d she have to wear her bra? As she swung her leg over him, Edward sat up, peeling his shirt off carefully, not wanting to get anything in his hair or sling it around. “C’mere.” He wadded up the cotton, using it to sponge off Winry’s stomach. She made little grumbling noises that sounded familiar to his ear; like her recitations of how he needed to take care of his automail. “There. Clean.” Touching his hands together, Edward transformed the shirt, thinking that this definitely was familiar, as was the aftermath to his coming. All he wanted to do now was sleep but Hughes’ voice was ringing in his head, stupid things that he’d never thought he’d need to know and now understood just how important they might be. 

“Um, Winry?” 

She glanced at him as she slithered back down under the blanket. “Yeah?”

“Tell,” Edward’s voice cracked and he swallowed before trying again. “Tell me what I can do to warm you up.” 

Her smile brilliant, Winry wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. “Gladly.”


	2. Not What She Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Winry’s had time to think about what happened last night.

When Winry had been warned about the Briggs mountain range, it had been in the terms of automail – how damaging the weather could be to regular automail, and those who use it. No one had mentioned how cold it was to human flesh, too. She guessed she should’ve realized – it stood to reason that anything cold enough to cause frostbite and damage to automail ports could harm flesh without any metal involved – but she’d been too busy thinking about Edward, and his automail. Practical she might be, at least most of the time, but when she worried about Edward, she admitted she sometimes got stupid. 

And being stupid led to being rushed, and being rushed meant she made mistakes. Look at what happened when the boys showed up in Risembool after four years – she’d remade Edward’s arm in three days and nights, but she’d forgotten a screw that anchored his arm, and he’d lost a fight and wound up in the hospital because of it. Sure, Edward had said he would’ve gotten hurt worse, but Winry didn’t really believe him. If his arm had kept working, he’d have been able to fight back. 

When the military called and asked her to go to Briggs and provide new automail for Edward, she’d jumped at the chance. How she’d built the new automail, how she’d worked so hard on it, and how she’d checked it over three times before packing it into a padded travel case. How she’d thrown together an outfit based on what was available in Rush Valley – it could get cold there, but never, ever as cold as what it would be in Briggs, and Winry knew that now. Tights wouldn’t have been her first choice, if she’d known then what she knew now. Wool trousers, maybe, lined with cotton or silk. A hat to cover her ears and conserve the heat rising from her head. Thicker gloves. A heavier coat, and maybe a sweater to wear under it. Her skirt did nothing to keep her warm, barely even the length of her coat. What had she been thinking? 

She already knew the answer. 

A soft snort came from beside her, and Winry glanced at Edward, at the peaceful expression on his face. Yesterday, they’d holed up in an office, trying to find a way to stay warm. She had to look away at the memories of how they’d done that. It’d been her idea to strip down to their underwear, but she couldn’t say for sure who’d initiated what had happened afterward. It’d been so clumsy and strange, but felt good. Winry wondered if Edward had ever thought of her like that before, or whether he’d always seen her as simply a friend. Would what they’d done make it weird? She hated not knowing, and hated even more the idea that it could. 

She kind of wanted to kiss him awake, and teach him other ways to touch her. They’d both been awkward last night, from their kissing to their fumbled touches. It’d felt amazing once they figured out what they were doing. She hadn’t expected Edward to be such a quick study, but she remembered the instant when he realized he could control her by his touch. His eyes had lit up, his smile had turned both wicked and knowing, before he’d ran his fingers over her body again. 

Just thinking about it made Winry squirm. 

“Y’wake?” Edward mumbled against her shoulder. 

“Kind of.” 

Shifting closer, Edward draped his arm over her waist. His warm breath tickled her neck. “We need to get up.” 

“Uh huh.” Winry turned onto her side, almost nose to nose with Edward. 

He smiled, not quite opening his eyes. “I don’t want to get up.” 

The admission made Winry peer even more closely at him. “We have to get up. We need to find that little Xingese girl.” 

Sighing, Edward nodded, his nose brushing hers. “Yeah.” He opened his eyes, leaning close to press a soft kiss on her mouth. For a few seconds, his expression remained open, letting Winry see everything he felt. Then, his face shuttered, his eyes turning hard again. Edward pulled his arm from her waist, sitting up almost at the same time. It was like watching him put on armor from the world, how stiff his body went, and Winry knew it wasn’t all from the cold. She shivered, not just from the chill in the air. 

They’d kept their clothes in the bedding with them, using their coats for extra blanket warmth. Her skirt and tights had been balled up for use as a pillow. She dug out her tights and squirmed them on. Edward was already half-dressed by the time she dared leave the warmth of the blanket. He had his back to her as he pulled on his jacket and his coat over the top of it. Fishing his gloves out of his pants pockets, he tugged them on, flexing his fingers. “Ready?” he asked, stepping into his boots and stomping his feet on the floor. 

“Mm.” Winry struggled to get her boots on; the leather was too cold for her to pull them up over her legs easily. 

Edward rounded the corner of their bed, and this time, he glanced at her. Just for a second, Winry could see all the emotions in his eyes, pride and fear and something warm she didn’t want to lay claim to knowing, not just yet. Then he straightened his shoulders and frowned at her, becoming the impatient, arrogant boy she’d known all her life. “Come on, Winry. Al’s waiting.” He didn’t hesitate, heading for the door and throwing it open. “Al! Is it clear out here?” 

Scrambling to her feet, Winry trotted after him. Things couldn’t change right now, not because of a night they had. There were other things, more important, that needed to happen first. But after that, well. At least she had some ideas of things Edward liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was original written back in 2009, for the (long-inactive) LJ Community, FMAKinky. I kept looking for this story all day in various posting places, because I knew I wanted to reread it, and when I finally found it, I knew I had to post it here.


End file.
